


Meet you in the Forest

by Koco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, But that's background information and not necessary for the plot, Cheese Bread cause we don't have sandwiches, Cor can only make cheese bread, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hotarubi no Mori e AU, I wanted to write something sad but it's too fluffy, It's still sad though, M/M, Mixed feelings, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Takes places in France, Turns out he's french, Uncle Cor Leonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: While visiting his uncle on summer vacation Prompto, a six year old boy, gets lost in the forest. Luckily he is found by Noctis, a teenager wearing a mask to cover his face. They become friends, though Prompto learns quickly that he cannot touch Noctis or he will disappear.It isn't a problem for Prompto.Not until he gets older and begins to fall in love with his mysterious friend.Edit: Adding some artwork in chapter 5.





	1. First Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho~  
> I wanted to write this for a long, long time and finally found the time for it.  
> This is a Promptis-Hotarubi no Mori e AU. You don't need to know the movie for reading it. It's quite self explaining.  
> First I wanted to write this as an excuse to write a sad Promptis AU, but after writing cute little Prom I just... couldn't.  
> So, if you had expected a sad ending I'm sorry. This one will get a happy ending.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely proofreader [Perching_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/profile) and my little sister who convinced me to write this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

The first day of summer vacation was special for Prompto in many ways.

It was his first summer vacation, the first time he traveled alone and the first time he went to his uncle’s house. His uncle Cor lived in a small village, miles away from the city. The air was clean and only filled with the singing of birds. A small river and a forest framed the lovely village and the horizon was endless. Not like it was in city, where the skyline cut it down and the ground was covered with concrete.

The smell of adventure flowed through the air and Prompto was excited to investigate everything he could.

It was also the day he met Noctis.

 

“Stop gaping, kiddo. Or do you want to catch flies?” Cor said, pushing the small boy further.

Prompto stumbled over his own feet but caught himself quickly. He grabbed his summer hat and pouted at his uncle.

“You can’t catch flies with your mouth. They are too quick,” he argued.

His uncle just grinned and shoved him further towards his house. It was a wooden hut with a balcony in the front and a big garden behind it. Trees stood on one side, casting enough shadow for a hot summer day. And it was hot. Super hot.

Inside Prompto dropped in front of the ventilator and enjoyed the cold air. His hat flew off, but Cor was quick enough in catching it again.

“You want to see your room?” he asked the boy, putting the hat back on his blond locks.

Prompto turned towards him with big, blue eyes.

“I have my own room?” he asked, excited, and jumped hastily to his feet. “Where?”

Cor waved him over with his hand, motioning the boy to follow him. Immediately Prompto was on his heels.

The room was on the upper floor to the right side. It was a big room for the small boy, with a big bed and a huge desk. But the most interesting thing was the ladder, leading to an edge with an extra window.

It was a heaven for Prompto.

He climbed up the stairs and was awarded with a wonderful view over the garden. He even could see the beginning of the forest.

“Do you like it?” his uncle asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Prompto turned towards him with a bright grin.

“It’s awesome! This is going to be my adventure-headquarters,” he said, making his uncle chuckle.

 

After lunch Prompto grabbed his digital camera and started with his investigation. Cor told him not to run far and to come back home before the sun reached the horizon.

“And don’t go into the forest. It’s deep and you might get lost.”

“Understood!” Prompto said with a salute, before he ran off with a wide grin.

Cor watched after him with worry. Prompto had always been a good child. It was the reason why he was allowed to visit him even though he was only six. So he hoped that the boy would take his warnings to heart.

 

“Don’t go too far. Come back before the sun sets. Don’t go into the forest,” Prompto said with each step he took.

He wanted to remember the words his uncle said, wanted to prove he was well-behaved. Because if he showed he was a good kid then maybe he could come again. He loved his uncle. When he had visited them in town he had always told him stories about his journeys, about the time he worked for the army and traveled to far away countries. And Prompto loved to listen to him, imagining these countries and the adventures there.

Now his uncle had retired early. He was still in good shape, but he wanted to spent his last days in his hometown and watch his nieces grow up. So he had told Prompto.

Prompto didn’t mind. He was happy he could see his uncle more often now.

Walking further down the road Prompto thought about whether this was already too far or not. He turned around and could still see his uncle’s house. So, maybe it was okay.

As he turned back a white rabbit crossed his road. Prompto watched it with wide eyes and was immediately drawn towards the animal. A free live rabbit! He needed a picture!

In an instant he went after the rabbit, but it hopped away from him. He ran after it, but had to give up soon. The animal was too quick for him.

“Oh no… where is it?” he asked, looking around while pouting.

He didn’t see it anymore.

But there! Wasn’t there some rustling in the bushes?

He ran towards the bush and took a glimpse inside. It wasn’t the rabbit, causing the rustling. It was a big crow. The bird crowed at him and flew off over his head. Shocked Prompto fell backwards and landed on his butt.

“Oww…” he whimpered.

He sniffed and stood up again. He didn’t think about the rabbit anymore. He wanted to go home and tell his uncle about the creepy, bad crow that had scared him.

Rubbing the tears from his eyes he turned back to the road. But the road was gone.

He blinked a few times and turned around again.

No road.

Only trees surrounded him. He must have run deep into the forest during his chase after the rabbit.

Grabbing his camera tighter he stepped forward, looking around with unease. His uncle said he shouldn’t go into the forest! He had to get out of here as fast as he could.

So he stepped forward, searching for a way out.

But the more steps Prompto took the more he felt like he lost his direction. It got darker too. The strange noises around him didn’t make him feel any better.

His knees began to wobble. Didn’t ghost live in the dark part of the forest? What if they found him and took him with them? What if they wanted to eat him?!

The thought alone scared the little boy to death. He began to shake.

If he hadn’t run after the rabbit all of this wouldn’t have happened. He should have stayed at his uncle’s house. There it was safe. No monsters and no ghosts.

Now he would get eaten by them.

“What are you doing here? This isn’t a place for kids.”

Prompto screamed and ran off as fast as he could. The ghosts had found him!

He didn’t know in which direction he ran but soon he was out of breath. He leaned against a tree and sank to his knee, covered his head and whimpered. Let the ghost come for him. He had been a bad child. He hadn’t listened to his uncle and now he would be punished.

His heart was beating madly in his chest as he waited.

He heard the noises of the woods. They seemed louder now.

He waited.

A bird began to sing above his head.

He waited.

But nothing happened.

Slowly he turned his head to look behind him. There was nothing. Was the ghost gone?

“There you are. You’re pretty fast.”

Prompto jumped at the voice and fell on his back. Hastily he turned around and covered his head again.

“D-d-don’t eat me,” he stuttered in sheer terror.

“Eat? Why the heck should I? Besides, aren’t you lost?”

Maybe it was just a trick. But even if it was a trick, what could he lose? It was his fault after all for not following his uncle’s rules.

So Prompto sat up, still shaking and tears in his eyes. As he blinked them away he could see clearly who stood in front of him.

It was an older boy, with dark, messy hair and a black shirt. He looked pretty normal, besides the mask on his face. It was a white and blue mask, a mix of rabbit and fox.

Prompto sniffed and shifted away.

“W-who are you?” he asked carefully.

Don’t trust strangers! That was another lesson he had learned.

The older boy scratched his neck in a nervous gesture.

“Uhm… You can call me Noct, if you want.”

“Are you a ghost?”

“What? Ehm… no? Do I look like one?”

Prompto shook his head. He stood up, still unsure. But Noct didn’t look dangerous to him. Not like a monster or a ghost.

“I’m Prompto,” he said, rubbing the last tears away to face Noct properly.

“Okay, Prompto. Say… are you lost?”

He nodded even though it was embarrassing. But Noct didn't laughed at him, instead he sighed and gestured him to follow.

“It’s getting dark. Come, I’ll show you the way,” he said.

Prompto bit down on his lip and followed him. What else could he do? Though Noct seemed fine at a second glance. Still the forest was dark and the noises around Prompto let him feel uncomfortable. He was about to cry again, so he reached out to grab Noct’s hand.

He was surprised when Noct stepped back, holding up his hand. Prompto watched him with big eyes and then tried another time. The same thing happened.

“You don’t like to hold hands?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Noct stepped back one more time, letting his shoulders drop.

“It’s… not like that. I can’t touch you, that’s all.”

“Why?” Prompto asked further. He didn’t understand.

Again Noct scratched his neck and sighed.

“It’s a rule for me. I’m not allowed to touch humans or something terrible happens,” he tried to explain. Then he grabbed a stick from the ground and held it towards Prompto.

“But this should be fine.”

Prompto looked at Noct and then to the stick. He still didn’t understand, but if Noct said he couldn’t touch him he wouldn’t do it.

“Okay,” he said, grabbing the other side of the stick and smiled.

 

Noct led him out of the forest, just as he had promised. A wave of relief washed over Prompto when he saw the road again and behind the field the roof of his uncle’s house.

At the edge of the forest Noct stopped.

“You must go alone from here on,” he said.

Prompto looked up to him with a question in his eyes again. Did Noct live in the forest? But why? Wasn’t it scary?

“Can I come tomorrow again?” he asked the older boy.

Noct didn’t answer right away, but he didn’t drop the stick.

“If you want,” he said finally, making Prompto smile brightly.

“I will!” the boy said.

Though he had promised his uncle to not go into the forest he was curious about Noct. And if he wasn’t alone it would be okay, wouldn’t it? Noct was a nice guy. He could trust him.

“Then tomorrow right here, okay?”

He took the stick from Noct’s hand and marked the ground with a big x. Noct watched him and nodded.

“Alright. But now you should go home,” he said, pointing with his head towards the horizon. The sun was about to set.

“I will. See you tomorrow! It’s a promise!” Prompto said with a grin.

He waved Noct goodbye and stormed back to his uncle’s house before Cor could worry too much about him.

 

Noctis watched him until he was out of sight. Then he returned to the darkness of the forest.

He walked deep inside, hands in his pockets and head bowed down. After a while he reached a big, old oak. He sat down on the roots and sighed.

Around him a glow started to appear. Tiny, blue sparks rose from the ground into the air, moving as if in a dance, and disappeared into the foliage.

“He had met a human today,” a woman’s voice said.

Noctis looked up to face her.

The woman was tall, wearing white and black robes with a scarf around her arms. Her pale face was framed with long, dark hair. Even if her eyes were closed Noctis knew that she could see him wherever he was.

“He was lost,” he argued. “And I didn’t touch him, so it was fine.”

“He has promised to meet again,” the woman said.

Noctis stiffed. Yes, he had.

“It isn’t forbidden,” he said with gritted teeth.

The woman watched him for a while, without moving. Then she turned towards the sparks and let one flow in her hand.

“He knows what will happen if he touches a human.”

In her hand the spark started to tremble. Suddenly it shattered into tiny pieces which disappeared into thin air.

A shiver ran down Noctis’ spine. Only thinking of it was scary.

“I know…” he murmured, pulling his knees to his chest and stuck his head between them.

They had told him many times that his body was too fragile for a human to touch. Things and spirits were fine. Their souls weren’t as powerful as human souls. If he got into contact with them his body wouldn’t be able to survive it and shatter into pieces, just like the spark.

Nevertheless Noctis was drawn to humans. They were different from spirits. In many ways. They had a soul, a heart and feelings. They could taste sweet berries and feel the cold air. Things he couldn’t.

He was jealous of them, but also interested. He wanted to know more about their lifes.

“But… I want to go…” he said, looking up again.

 The woman put her hands together at her front and watched him again.

“He received the warnings but he has also a free will. The forest’s spirits will not stop him, but they will watch.”

 

“And then I thought he was a ghost and ran off. But he found me again and said he wouldn’t eat me,” Prompto told his uncle.

He was still thrilled from his adventure and had babbled about it the whole evening long. His uncle Cor had listened, sometimes frowning and sometimes chuckling, but not interrupting the boy once.

Both sat on the rocking chair at the balcony, Prompto on Cor’s lap. All big blue eyes and flustered checks while gesturing wild into the air.

“Though, I didn’t trust him at first. Grandpa always told me not to trust strangers. But he said his name is Noct. He’s my friend now. But he doesn’t like to hold hands.”

Again Cor chuckled. He couldn’t help himself. Prompto pouted at him, crossing his arms in front of his tiny chest.

“It’s true! I’m not lying. He doesn’t like to hold hands but he like to hold sticks,” Prompto argued.

With a gentle pat Cor ruffled through his blond locks, trying to hide his chuckling as best as he could.

“I know and I believe you. But, Prompto… some people just don’t like to be touched,” he tried to explain.

Prompto’s lips parted in surprise. Then he rested his hand on his chin, thinking hard with a frown on his forehead and pursing lips.

“I still don’t understand. Why doesn’t he like to be touched? Does that mean he doesn’t like to be hugged, too?” Prompto asked. He looked utterly worried.

“Maybe,” Cor said, shrugging.

Prompto’s face dropped.

“Oh no… but hugging is nice and warm. I like hugs…” he said sadly.

He dragged his small arms around his uncle, pulling him into a deep, affectionate hug. Cor smiled, patting his wild hair further and finally rose up with the boy in his arms. It was late and Prompto needed to go to bed.

“Can I go and play with Noct tomorrow? I have promised,” Prompto murmured, leaning his head against his uncle’s strong shoulder. He felt the heaviness of sleep and rubbed his eyes.

“Well… I said you shouldn’t go into the forest. But I guess as long as you have someone who is old enough to be responsible and know the way out you can,” Cor said. He didn’t have the heart to say no. Not after Prompto had told him about the biggest adventure the boy had had so far.

Prompto smiled, snuggling more into his uncle.

“Okay. Thank you, Uncle Cor. You’re the best.”

Cor gave him a small, warm smile.

“You too, little adventurer.”

 

The next morning Prompto woke up early. The thought of meeting his new found friend again cast a bright smile on his face. He grabbed his camera and his hat, before storming down the stairs.

He ran into his uncle face first.

“Ouch…” he said, rubbing his hurting nose.

Cor smiled and pulled him up at his arms.

“Already up? Guess that calls for an early breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry!” Prompto said quickly, though his belly rumbled at the thought of food. Embarrassed he lowered his head, checks glowing red. “I-I mean… maybe a little…”

“See? And you need to eat enough if you want to go on adventures. Even I had to eat on my missions. So, come on. I make you something,” Cor explained.

He sat Prompto down on a chair and made him a small breakfast, containing a slice of bread with cheese and fresh milk. Prompto ate it hungrily and without hesitation.

“You want a lunchbox for today?” Cor asked him, still preparing more bread.

Prompto stopped mouth full with food. Hastily he chocked it down and nodded wildly. A lunch box would be perfect for his adventure.

 

Equipped with camera, hat and a bag for his lunchbox Prompto walked down the road again. He looked at the ground the whole time, wondering where he had marked their meeting place again. A thought crossed his mind. What if Noct wouldn’t be there? He had promised, hadn’t he?

But Prompto had learned that most boys and girls he had met in kindergarten or school didn’t always want to play with him. Even if they had promised. Maybe it was because he hadn’t got parents anymore or they had to save money. Maybe it was because he was always taking pictures. But it had always felt like the other kids didn’t like him.

He hoped Noct was different. He seemed nice, even if he didn’t want to be touched. Nevertheless Prompto would like to be friends with him. After the meeting in the forest which seemed right out of a fairy tale he got curious about the older boy.

Finally he found the x on the ground. Prompto was relieved he didn’t miss it. But as he looked around with big eyes he couldn’t see Noct anywhere.

Had he missed him? Or had he forgot? Or… did he…?

“Up here,” he heard a voice and immediately looked up.

A bright smile crossed his lips as he found Noct, sitting on a branch in the closest tree. He jumped down and landed a few feet away from Prompto.

“You came!” Prompto shouted with a bright smile.

“Well… it’s you who came. I was here the whole time, waiting for you,” Noct said, shrugging as if it was nothing.

Prompto was surprised. He had waked up early and Noct was here even before him?

“Did you have breakfast?” he asked with worry.

Noct tilted his head. Though Prompto couldn’t see his expression he looked kind of confused.

“Breakfast? What’s that?” the older boy asked.

“You hadn’t? But it’s important! My uncle told me you have to eat before going on adventures.”

Hastily Prompto fumbled the bag from around his shoulder, carrying his lunchbox. He opened it and saw it was filled with cheese bread. He grabbed one and held it towards Noct. The older boy was watching him without moving. With a serious face Prompto held it closer to him, gesturing he should take it.

Still unsure Noct reached out and took the bread.

“And… now?” he asked the boy.

“Eat it!” Prompto commanded.

Noct looked towards the bread and then again to Prompto. The boy still looked at him with a serious face, waiting for him to continue.

“O…kay,” he said.

He lifted his mask slightly, not more than to free his mouth, and bit down on the bread. Prompto watched him with widened eyes. He had thought the mask was part of his face, but seeing it wasn’t surprised him.

“Can we go now?” Noct asked.

Prompto nodded, still watching him with big eyes. When Noct started to walk into the forest Prompto was immediately at his side. Though Noct’s steps were bigger than he had thought. Several times he had to raise his speed to catch up at him.

 

Noctis ate the whole bread without anymore hesitation. After he finished it he realized Prompto was watching him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked while putting his mask down again.

 “Why are you wearing a mask?” Prompto asked curiously.

The answer didn’t come immediately, but Prompto waited for it.

“That’s… my secret,” Noctis finally said.

It made Prompto stop on the spot. Surprised Noctis turned around, stopping as well. The boy made a long face. Then he crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting heavily and suddenly he was sniffing.

“Eh… you okay?” Noctis asked, unsure, holding his hands up and took a few steps towards the boy.

Prompto pursed his lips and lowered his head.

“We’re friends, right?” he asked whit a waver in his voice.

Noctis didn’t know what to say, though he didn’t know what Prompto meant. So he did the first thing that crossed his mind.

“What’s… ‘friends’? I don’t know what you mean, but… hey, I didn’t want to upset you, okay? Tell me what I did wrong.”

Sniffing again Prompto raised his arm and rubbed over his eyes.

“Friends don’t have secrets,” he mumbled. “I don’t have secrets from you. I’ll tell you everything you want to know. Can’t we be friends?”

Slowly Noctis let his hands drop again. Was Prompto offering him a deal? But it sounded tempting to his ears. He always wanted to learn more about humans and now the opportunity was there right in front of him.

He put his hands into his pockets and let his shoulders drop.

“Okay, then let’s be friends,” he said.

Instantly Prompto’s mood shifted. His head shot up and he was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes glittering with excitement.

“Cool!” he shouted.

He hurried up to close the distance between them again and crossed his arms behind his back while they both walked further. Noctis wanted to ask him so many things, but he didn’t know where to start. He scratched his neck and waited for Prompto to begin. Fortunately Prompto started first.

“So, why do you wear a mask?” the boy asked him a second time.

“For my protection. If people see me they wouldn’t think of me being a human at first as long as I wear a spirit’s mask.”

Prompto gasped, raising his hands in front of his mouth.

“Aren’t you a human?”

“That would be another question. Now it’s my turn,” Noctis said.

They played the question and answer game the whole time while strolling through the forest. Prompto told Noctis about his uncle, about his family and about his school. In exchange Noctis answered the questions about himself.

Prompto learned that Noctis was abandoned as an infant, left in the forests with the spirits. They had found him and to save him they took him into their community. Though now he wasn’t a spirit, but neither was he really human. To prevent him from dying the spirits had contained his soul into a body that didn’t need food or sleep. But it was fragile. A single touch could destroy the illusion.

“That’s why you don’t like to be touched?” Prompto had asked and Noctis had answered with a nod.

Then the boy had grabbed a stick from the ground, holding it towards his friend.

“But this is fine, isn’t it?”

Noctis had taken the other side of the stick without hesitation. Both continued their walk, each one holding another side of the stick.

At lunchtime Prompto got hungry. They sat down at the edge of a small river and Noctis watched Prompto eating his cheese bread.

“How does it taste?” he asked him, out of curiosity. He hadn’t tasted anything.

Prompto frowned, turning the bread over in his hand.

“Uhm… it’s yummy. It tastes like… bread with cheese.”

“Can you describe it differently?” Noctis asked him further.

Frowning more heavily Prompto tipped his chin, trying to find words.

“It’s… uh… that’s difficult. It’s like uuuuh and aaaah and hmmm,” the boy tried to explain, gesturing wildly in the air.

Something was bubbling up Noctis’ throat. He couldn’t say what it was, but it made his way out of his mouth. A tiny noise that sounded between a snort and the chirping of birds.

Prompto smiled, giggling as well.

“It could also be… fuuuuu and geeee and whooaa!” he continued, underlining his description with his mimic.

Noctis couldn’t prevent it any longer. He covered his mouth with his hands but the bubbling keep getting stronger. Was it Prompto causing it?

Prompto giggled with him.

“You think cheese bread is funny?” he asked, grinning.

Confused Noctis shot his head up.

“Funny?”

“Yeah, you’re laughing.”

Laughing? That was it? Surprised Noctis stared down at his hand and then he felt his chest. It was still there, the small tickle in his chest. This was new, but it wasn’t bad.

“Guess it is,” he said. “Okay, tell me more about this cheese bread of yours!”

 

Prompto came back to his uncle’s house, wearing the biggest smile on his face. He had a few leaves in his hair but was fine besides that. Cor was glad he had so much fun today and when he asked the boy about his friend he was giggling all the way.

He gestured his uncle to bend down for him and whispered in his ear: “We have secrets now.”

Then Prompto stormed up the steps, giggling all the way. Cor watched after him, thinking about following, but then he shrugged it off. Prompto had a friend which he had fun with. That was the most important thing.  


	2. Second Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got too many headcanons for this AU and somehow it takes place in France now.  
> Haha, don't ask me how I came to this conclusion. Just imagine a french Cor in a french village with a lovely french hut.
> 
> Therefore I wish you very much fun reading this chapter~

The last day of his first summer vacation was a sad day for Prompto. He had played a lot with Noct in the forest during the last weeks. They had discovered a small river which flowed through the forest, had found clearings full of exotic flowers and giant trees even Prompto couldn’t believe existed. Each day had been a little adventure on its own and he had enjoyed it with his very heart. In the evening he had sat together with his uncle on the balcony and had told him about what he had experienced during the day and Cor had listened to him no matter how long Prompto’s stories went on.

But this would be over today.

Though Prompto would like to stay longer he knew he couldn’t. That was why he got up early this morning and sneaked out of the house before his uncle could tell him he would take him to the train station.

The air was fresh and the sun was just about to peak over the horizon. Singing birds were the only sound that could be heard, as well as the distant rattling of the trains.

As fast as he could Prompto ran on his bare feet to their meeting place. He knew Noct would be there. He was always there! No matter how early or how late Prompto was, his friend always sat on the tree, waiting for him.

Prompto ran so fast he stumbled over his own feet as he saw the x, unable to stop himself. He fell on the ground, face first.

“You’re okay?” he heard Noct’s worried voice.

Prompto raised his head, sniffing. His knees and nose hurt due to the impact. Already Noct kneeled at his side but hesitated, clutching his hands a few times. Quickly Prompto sat up as well as he could and rubbed the tears away. His friend couldn’t help him up so Prompto had to be strong.

“Uh huh…” the boy mumbled and tried not to burst into tears again as he saw his right knee was scuffed.

Blood dripped from the scuff, but Prompto avoided his eyes quickly and tried to rise at his feet.

“Can I… eh… do something for you?” Noct asked, scratching his neck in a nervous gesture.

Prompto shook his head, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Then he grabbed their stick, which leaned against a tree, and held it towards Noct.

Without a second thought the older boy grabbed the other end.

“You’re sure?” Noct asked again, tilting his head slightly.

“I-I’m fine,” Prompto mumbled, grabbing the stick tighter. “B-but I have to tell you something.”

He averted his eyes and grabbed tight on his tank-top. Would Noct be mad at him for leaving?

Patiently the other boy waited for him to continue.

“Uh… today is the last day of my summer vacation,” Prompto began, unsure. “At nine my uncle will bring me to the train station so I can… ride it home… again…”

The boy went more and more quite towards the end and then waited silently for Noct’s reaction. Noct didn’t say anything at first which made Prompto very nervous. So he was mad, wasn’t he?

 “Oh, ehm… so you’re going back into the city?” Noct asked finally.

Prompto nodded slowly.

“I see. Well, okay.”

Instantly the boy looked up and stared at his friend in disbelief. Okay? It wasn’t okay at all!

“B-but we can’t play with each other anymore,” Prompto stammered. “Aren’t you mad?”

“Mad? Ehm… no? Besides didn’t you say you will come again next summer?” Noct asked, confused.

Prompto’s face lit up a bit. This meant his friend wanted to play with him the next summer too?

“Yes, my uncle said I was a good kid so I can come again,” he said, grinning.

“See? So I will just wait here until you’re back.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

The words repeated in his head even as Prompto sat on the train and waved his uncle goodbye with tears in the eyes. The next summer they would meet again! It was a promise now!

And Noct didn’t break his promises.

 

Back home the year seemed to stretch into eternity in front of Prompto’s eyes, but soon reality caught him again. The school started and Prompto had to learn many things. Though he couldn’t find another real friend in school. Not like the one he met during his summer vacation. But it was fine for him now. He had a friend, waiting for him.

And Noct was there the next summer, sitting and waiting on the tree branch, as well as in the following summers.

He stayed Prompto’s only friend and the boy was fine with it. No one he met was like Noct. Mysterious, funny and cool! Prompto was very sure no one could ever beat him so he decided that Noct would be his best friend. During the following summers Prompto didn’t regret his choice once.

The second and third summer they discovered every nook and cranny the forest had to offer. Sometimes Noct asked him how his life was going but the questions were more and more infrequent.

The fourth summer Cor showed Prompto a nice fishing spot in the forest Noct and he hadn’t found yet. Prompto was so fascinated that he borrowed the equipment from his uncle and went with Noct to the spot. His friend loved it more than Prompto had expected.

The fifth summer Prompto sobbed his soul out about his classmates bullying him because he gained weight. Noct encouraged him to not let it get to him, that he shouldn’t listen to people who didn’t know him.

The sixth summer Prompto decided to start jogging, also encouraged by his uncle Cor. He ran his routes through the forest, passing the places Noct and he had discovered.

The seventh summer Prompto got sick. He lay in bed with the flu the first week and asked his uncle if he could place a letter for Noct at their meeting place. Cor hadn’t seen his friend once so Prompto was a bit concerned if Noct would be alright with it. He knew his friend stayed away from humans in general. Only Prompto was an exception, which made the boy very proud, even if he would never say it out loud. Even though Prompto learned after this incident that Noct couldn’t read.

The eighth summer was a learning summer for Noct. Prompto was determined in sharing the knowledge he learned in school, so he brought many text books and tried to teach Noct all about grammars and arithmetic. Noct wasn’t dumb but in fact very lazy as soon as the topic went dry. Nevertheless Prompto didn’t give up easily.

The ninth summer the boy found out that he couldn’t take a photo of Noct. He had sneaked a picture of him with his camera, but as he took a look at the screen there was only the forest. That was when he came to the conclusion that he must draw his friend.

He never thought this decision would change everything.

 

They sat at one of the forest’s clearings, covered by many colorful summer flowers and framed by high trees spreading enough shadow for a nice, sunny afternoon.

Noct was reading a new text book Prompto brought with him to teach Noct grammar. Occasionally he was interested in the books, but this time Prompto had promised to borrow the fishing equipment from his uncle after Noct read it.

While his friend concentrated on the words Prompto took a sketchbook from his backpack, as well as a pencil case.

It would have been a good picture if the camera would work.

Noct leaned against a tree, head bowed down slightly, reading the book. Sunlight fell through the crown of the trees, dancing around his friend as if it was trying to touch him. A few flowers surrounded him, making a good, colorful contrast to the dark clothes Noct was wearing.

Slowly Prompto opened his sketchbook, trying to not disturb the other one’s learning. He wasn’t especially good in art class, but his teacher told him he had an eye for the scene and the atmosphere. So he hoped to be able to catch it this time.

He started drawing, letting himself sink into the process and into the picture he wanted to create. A few times he looked up, trying to catch another part of the complete artwork.

His friend didn’t seem to notice it at all, though Prompto couldn’t tell if he was watching him or not because of the mask. But even if he was watching, he wasn’t disturbing Prompto’s work.

More and more pencil lines came down on the white paper and gradually it began to look like something. After a while Prompto stopped his sketching, knitting his brows in a confused way. Something was odd about the picture.

He looked up to Noct and then again down to the paper. Somehow Noct seemed different on it. If Prompto would name the problem he would say ‘lifeless’. He ripped the paper from the book and started over.

But it happened again. Unsatisfied Prompto crumbled his sketch and started a third time.

Many crumbled pictures later Noct finally looked up to him.

“Okay, so what are you doing?” he asked, a bit confused. “Is this a game you’re playing without me?”

With a loud groan Prompto gave up and fell backwards into the grass.

“It’s not a game. I was just trying- urks,” he started, but stopped again.

Should he tell Noct? On the one hand he had the absolute right knowing he was drawing him but on the other hand it was totally embarrassing to admit Prompto tried to draw his friend and on top of it failed miserable.  

“Trying what?” Noct asked. He shifted forward and before Prompto could stop him he had one of the failed sketches in his hand.

“No, don’t!” Prompto called out and reached for the paper but he hesitated, remembering he couldn’t touch his friend, and his hand landed in the grass.

“Why not?” Noct asked and opened the paper regardless.

Silence followed and Prompto wanted to sink into the ground. This was so awkward. He just wanted to disappear right here and now.

“That’s good,” Noct said after a while.

Surprised Prompto looked up, but then wrinkled his nose in protest.

“No, it’s not. Okay, I tried to draw you but as you can see I… I’m not good at drawing.”

“You think so? It’s good in my opinion. You should add some color to it too. But… why do you want to draw me?”

With a long sigh Prompto sat up properly and picked up another crumbled paper from the ground. He weighted it in his hand and tossed it away again.

“Uh… you know… I like photography. A lot! Normally I take photos of animals or landscapes, but recently I tried to take photos of humans too. I-I’m not good at it. Most of the time I’m way too embarrassed. But my teacher said I should try though. So… I started to take photos of my family, you know? People I’m… comfortable with. And yesterday I also tried to take a photo from you. I-I’m sorry! I know I should’ve asked you first, but… It would be a nice picture without you noticing it. But when I took a glimpse at my screen… you weren’t in the photo. So… uhm… I realized that I cannot take photos of you so I tried to sketch the scene.”

Prompto sighed heavily, letting his head and shoulders drop. He should’ve never attempted it anyway. It was embarrassing and awkward drawing his best friend without asking. Nevertheless Noct was his best friend. If he would try it out at someone it would be him.

“And now you’re thinking it isn’t good enough?” Noct asked him further after listening patiently to Prompto’s explanation.

“Yeah, I… somehow I miss the point. Haven’t you seen it? It doesn’t look lively. I don’t know what it is. Maybe it’s my drawing skills, or the wrong paper or your mask… ah!”

At once Prompto raised his head and waved with his hands in a defensive manner. What was he babbling about?

“I-I didn’t mean your mask is bad. Sorry, just forget it!” he stammered.

After Noct told him at their first meeting the mask was for his protection it became a no go topic between them. Noct never spoke about it and Prompto never asked. Not that Prompto wasn’t curious but he got the feeling that it was an uncomfortable topic for Noct. So in order not to pressure his friend or push their friendship too far Prompto just accepted it.

Now Noct stared at Prompto for a long while, without saying a word. Prompto didn’t know if he had already destroyed everything. If he could turn back in time he would slap himself for being such an idiot.

“Alright,” Noct said finally. The following words took Prompto by surprise. “So… shall I sit again at the tree without the mask? Or do you want to draw it with a different background?”

Prompto blinked a few times. Then he sat up straight, flustered.

“Uh… y-you would do that?”

“Sure. Why not?” Noct said, shrugging with his shoulders. “Just tell me where you wanna have me.”

“Ehm, well… then sit again against the tree. And… you can continue reading. I don’t want to disturb you.”

Nodding Noct sat back, leaning against the tree and placed the book back into his lap. Time seemed to slow down as he reached for his mask.

Prompto got very nervous all of the sudden. He had never seen how Noct really looked like. Maybe sometimes his lips or the tip of his nose, but never more. He had always been the mysterious friend with the mask on his face.

Dozen thoughts rushed through Prompto’s mind. How would Noct look? Were his eyes dark or bright? Was there a flaw on his face or not? Did he glitter in the sun?

Okay, maybe his thoughts went into a ridiculous direction, but who could blame him?

“Better?” Noct asked after pulling the mask of his face.

Prompto stared at him as if he had seen a ghost. It made Noct wrinkle his nose.

“Oh, come on. I’m not looking that bad,” he argued.

And to be honest, that was what Prompto thought too. Noct had deep blue eyes with long eyelashes, a sharp nose and a perfect clean skin. It suited him in a good way and Prompto couldn’t stop gaping at his friend.

After a few moments he realized what he was doing and his face heated up.

“Ah-eh-ahm I-I’m sorry! I-I was just-,” he stammered. “L-look, I have never seen your face before so this is a bit surprising. But in a good way! I-I mean you’re not looking too bad-“

“You like it?” Noct asked and damn the smirk on his lips. Had he always hidden it behind his mask?

“Y-yeah, I… like it,” Prompto mumbled, utterly embarrassed.

“Then go ahead.”

It satisfied Noct enough to lean back and start reading again. Prompto was unsure of what to do but then he remembered the reason why he got into this situation. Quickly he grabbed his sketchbook and pencil case and started to draw his friend another time.

Even if his heart was jumping and his cheeks were flushing every time he looked to Noct and the other one looked back.

And there was something else which Prompto realized after he finished his drawing. Something new. Though it was a nice feeling it also scared him.

For the first time in their friendship he had the urge to touch Noct.

 

In the evening Prompto sat in his adventure-headquarters and pinned the final sketch to the other photos, which he had taken over the course of his summer vacations. Over the time the entirely wooden wall had been covered in pictures of their discovered places or of animals they had found in the deep of the forest. Some pictures even showed the fishes Noct had caught in the river.

Settling back Prompto took the whole wall in. His headquarters was finished now. The last piece of the puzzle sat enthroned in the middle, bundling everything together.

His summer vacations had been always about his friend.

Prompto couldn’t deny the sketch was livelier without Noct wearing the mask. He became natural, almost entirely human. It was difficult to see the difference now and Prompto could even more understand why Noct wear the mask all the time. It was a wall between his friend and the humans. A very effective one.

Though it hadn’t stopped Prompto from becoming his friend.

Watching the picture longer Prompto felt again this weird feeling in his chest. He grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his body, pulling his knees up and put his head into it. The image of Noct’s pretty face didn’t leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He was telling himself that it was the surprise, that was making him want to touch his friend. He would get used to it over the time.

But it got harder instead.

From then on every day he met Noct the feeling grew. Prompto had to battle against it, had to suppress the urge to grab Noct’s hand or to ruffle through his messy hair. It didn’t help that Noct started to remove his mask from time to time, as if he took a liking to feeling air on his skin. And every time he did so Prompto had to pull himself together to not touch his smooth looking cheeks.

He felt the worst even thinking about touching Noct. He knew what would follow after. But he couldn’t stop himself.

After another day full of temptation Prompto crawled under his blanket and covered his head. His chest hurt and he wanted to cry. Today the feeling got so bad he couldn’t even look at Noct with the mask on his face.

“What’s wrong with me?” he whispered to himself. “If I touch him he will disappear. I don’t want this. I-I don’t want to touch Noct.”

He curled himself deeper into the blanket and cried silent tears until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

The next day was the last full day of Prompto’s summer vacation. Though it made him always sad to leave his uncle and Noct he was also glad this time. One more day he would have to fight against the urge to touch Noct and then…

What then?

Prompto didn’t know yet but he was sure leaving this place for a while would clear his mind.

The day began pretty normal. His uncle greeted him in the morning, already with a prepared lunchbox with cheese bread for him and his friend in his hands. Though Noct never needed to eat he did it nevertheless, and if only to not let Prompto eat alone.

“Didn’t you sleep well last night?” Cor asked concerned as he saw the bags under Prompto’s eyes.

Prompto sighed and dropped onto a chair. Unmotivated he began to eat his breakfast. He wasn’t really hungry but he didn’t want to worry his uncle more than needed.

“Yeah, I… I guess I thought too much,” he said, though it wasn’t entirely wrong. “About… leaving tomorrow and so one.”

Cor eyed the teenager from the corner of his eyes.

“Less thinking, more doing. You should enjoy the last day, boy,” he said to him, placing the lunchbox in front of Prompto at the table and ruffled through his blond hair.

Prompto smiled slightly and dragged his arms around his uncle, pulling him into a short hug.

“Thanks uncle Cor. I will do it,” he promised.

 

The morning went better than Prompto had predicted. Noct and he decided to go to their favorite place today - a rock formation at a clearing where the river flowed through. It was a nice place for sitting, taking photos and fishing. Though Noct obviously preferred the last one.

“Last day, huh?” Noct asked as they sat down at the rock formation.

Nervously Prompto fidgeted with his fingers and averted his eyes. Only this one day.

“Uhm, yeah… Time flies.”

“Guess so.”

Silence followed during which Prompto tried to not look at Noct. It was a useless attempt. He could see him from the corner of his eyes, the sharp contours of his collarbone, the taut neck and the beginning of his face.

Quickly Prompto averted his eyes again.

What the heck was wrong with him?

“So… you’re coming again next summer?” Noct asked him after a while.

“Yeah,” Prompto said without thinking twice. Immediately he hesitated and added: “I-If you want me to, I mean.”

Noct stiffened and turned instantly to Prompto.

“What? I never said I wouldn’t want it,” he said a bit harsh, making Prompto wince.

“Y-yeah, I know. S-sorry Noct,” Prompto said quickly.

Noct watched him for a while and then sighed, letting his shoulders drop.

“No, it’s… okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get upset. It’s just… you’re acting weird lately. But me too, I guess.”

“So we’re both weirdoes?” Prompto asked with a short laugh. He didn’t want to talk about the real reason he acted weird. Somehow his throat went dry just thinking about voicing his problem.

“Looks like it,” Noct said with a small chuckle.

It eased the tension between them for a while and Prompto was glad he could cover the feeling in his chest by babbling to his friend about the following school days and how his classmates definitely were thinking he was a weirdo.

At lunch he pulled the lunchbox from his backpack and gave Noct his portion of cheese bread, trying not to think how easy it would be to take a step further and touch Noct’s fingers.

Quickly he distracted himself again by biting into his bread.

But suddenly he heard a splash and looked down, only to see that Noct had dropped his cheese bread into the river.

“Dude, seriously? I know you don’t need to eat but my uncle gets up early every morning to-“

He stopped as he saw Noct was shaking madly. Not knowing what was going on Prompto shifted closer to him, worried.

“Noct? You’re okay?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Slowly Noct moved his hands up, one raising his mask and the other covering his mouth. His eyes were blown wide with confusion and shock. He gulped heavily and removed his hand from his mouth again, looking down on it as if it was the scariest and most fascinating hand he had ever seen.

“I…” he began and gulped again. “I can… taste something.”

Now it was Prompto’s turn to be shocked.

“No way!” he shouted and almost dropped his cheese bread too.

His curiosity rose quickly and with a wide grin he shifted closer.

“So, how does it taste?” he asked him.

Frowning Noct starts to lick his lips, not averting his eyes from his hand.

“Uh, it’s like… bread with cheese,” he said.

“Can you describe it differently?”

“Uhm, that’s difficult to explain. It’s like… uuuuh and aaaaah and hmmm.”

Finally Noct looked up to Prompto. Both boys stared at each other with widened eyes and then burst into laughter.

“And it could also be fuuuu and geeee and whooaa?” Prompto asked between fits of laughter.

“You bet.”

They laughed until their chests hurt and they needed air. Prompto was still shaking from the laughing fit and every time Noct and his eyes met it bubbled again in his chest.

“Y-you were right,” Prompto finally managed. “Cheese bread is funny.”

“See? Now, can I get another one?” Noct asked with a wide, excited grin.

 

In the evening Prompto had almost forgotten about the feeling in his chest. The rest of the day Noct had wanted to taste more, so they had searched for berries a human could eat. Prompto was happy to see Noct excited, so he didn’t realize how often he watched the other one or how often they got close. One time he almost touched him by smacking a berry into his mouth while standing just a few inches away from him.

On their way back he gave Noct the promise to bring more food the next summer.

“Everything’s fine?” he asked his friend.

“Yeah, well… I don’t know what I like yet so I just taste everything,” Noct said, still grinning from ear to ear.

He looked cute with that grin on his face and the sparkling eyes.

“Geez, then I’ll bring you a lemon first,” Prompto said, grinning as well.

They stopped at their meeting place and Prompto turned towards Noct.

“Sooo, see you next summer,” he said.

Noct stiffened and for a short moment Prompto thought he looked disappointed. But then he smiled in a way that sent a tingle through Prompto’s body.

What followed next nearly made Prompto stop breathing.

Slowly Noct reached his hand out, an unreadable expression on his face. He ghosted over Prompto’s cheek without touching him. But even though Prompto could feel warmth radiating off Noct’s hands he didn’t dare to move, didn’t dare to think about leaning into the ghostly touch.

As Noct’s pulled his hand back the moment was over and the spell over Prompto was broken as well. Slowly he let out the breath he had been holding and stared at Noct with wide eyes. His heart hammered madly in his chest and his face was hot. He felt every inch of his body, as well as his wobbling knees.

“See you next summer,” Noct said, pulling the mask down on his face and walked back into the forest.

Prompto watched him until he was out of sight. Then he dropped to his knees, shaking. This just happened, right? This wasn’t a dream or something he made up? No, it was reality and Prompto felt both extremely happy and scared to death.

Noct had tried to touch him.

 

After this incident the feeling in Prompto’s chest got almost unbearable. He still hoped it would ease while he didn’t see his friend during the rest of the year, but it wasn’t. Not a single day passed where he didn’t think about Noct and the warmth his hand had radiated. Prompto wanted to touch him. He wanted it so much it almost drove him insane.

But he couldn’t.

So Prompto started to fear himself, fear the feeling in his chest and fear the moment he couldn’t stand it any longer.

That was when he made a very hard decision.

 

The next summer came, a bit too fast for Prompto’s liking. As he saw the lovely village after the train ride his heart dropped and he wanted to cry. Not that he hadn’t done that during the past days to prepare himself for what was to come. Still he didn’t feel ready. But on the other hand he would never feel ready for what he intended to do.

His uncle picked him up from the train station, frowning as he saw how pale and harassed the boy looked.

“Do you want to eat before going into the forest?” Cor asked him on their way to his hut.

“No, I… I have to do something first,” Prompto said, his hands clutched tighter around his luggage while he worried his lips.

“You’re sure?” Cor asked him again, truly concerned.

But Prompto only nodded with confidence. 

 

The path to their meeting place seemed endless. Each step Prompto took was heavy. He could just turn back and leave again, but then he would continue the lie he was creating.

To his surprise Noct wasn’t sitting on the tree.

He looked around, but couldn’t find a hint of his friend. For a moment Prompto was relieved he hadn’t had to face him yet. Nevertheless he wanted to tell him what he was feeling, so he walked into of the forest, taking the steps he remembered perfectly. His memory led him to their favorite place, where he was proven right.

Noct sat on the rock formation, tossing stones into the river. He didn’t seem to notice as Prompto closed the distance and stopped just a few feet apart.

“Noct?”

Instantly Noct turned around and as he saw Prompto he raised his mask and smiled.

“You came. Sorry I didn’t wait at our meeting place today. The spirits had stuff to do.”

Quickly Prompto shook his head, trying to ignore the happiness about Noct having just a meeting today and not other intentions. This wasn’t the right moment to be happy.

“It’s okay. I… wanted to talk with you,” he said, shifting nervously.

A frown appeared on Noct’s forehead, but soon he smiled again.

“Ah, lemme guess! You forgot the food today. That’s fine, Prom. We have a whole summer now.”

Prompto took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. This was harder than he had ever imagined. Nevertheless he squared his shoulders and raised his head, looking straight into Noct’s eyes with all the determination he could summon.

“No, we have not,” he said, impressed his voice wasn’t shaking. “This will be our last meeting, Noct.”

If there was an expression on Noct’s face Prompto couldn’t read it. Suddenly a dry laughter escaped his friend’s lips.

“Oh no, not you too. Who told you this?”

Prompto winced at the hurt in the other one’s voice. But there was no turning back now. He had made his decision.

“No one told me. It’s… my way of protecting you,” he tried to explain.

“From what?”

“From me.”

Furious Noct jumped from the rock he had been sitting on.

“That’s a bad joke and you know that. You’re not dangerous to me,” he said.

Hastily Prompto shook his head. He hated to hurt his friend. Each of Noct’s words was like an icicle drilling right through his heart.

“I am. Noct I… I’m not longer able to keep my promise of not touching you. I tried, but the urge is getting stronger and… I can’t stand it any longer. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but as long as I’m near you I’m a danger for you. I… I don’t want you to disappear. You’re the most important person in my whole life and I don’t want anything happening to you. And if that means I have to stay away from you I will.”

Tears ran over Prompto’s cheeks after he had finished voicing his feelings. Noct was the best friend and the best person Prompto had ever met in his life. He could never forgive himself if he touched him and let him disappear.

Noct was speechless. He stared at Prompto in disbelief, then clutched his hands and took a step towards Prompto.

“Don’t come near me!” the blond shouted, tears filling his eyes. He stumbled backwards out of fear and fell at the ground.

“Don’t… stay back,” Prompto whispered again while he rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a warm grip at his arm.

Prompto looked up, terrified. It was Noct, holding his arm. At the impact he began to dissolve into small, shining sparks. The sight alone was enough to scare Prompto to death.

“W-what are you doing?” he asked, his voice a trembled mess.

He tried to shove Noct’s hand away with force, but Noct pulled him closer instead.

“I rather disappear if I touch you one time than live without ever seeing you anymore,” Noct whispered and the smile on his lips was filled with so much affection that Prompto was about to burst into tears again.

“B-but you-“

Prompto was cut off as he felt warm lips press on his own. For a moment the world stopped. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the feeling without fear anymore, let himself lean against the warmth of Noct’s body. It was everything for him, everything he had ever wanted.

But it had a bitter aftertaste.

When Prompto opened his eyes again he grabbed at an empty shirt. Sparks danced around him and vanished into the air. The mask lay in the grass next to him.

With shaking hands Prompto reached for it, pressed it against his chest and started to cry until his throat went dry and he had no more tears.

Noct was gone.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe not?  
> As promised this will get a happy ending, but I still wanted the drama about Noct's disappearing. You can expect a lot uncle Cor and Prom in the next chapter, I guess.


	3. Third Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And last but not least chapter three!  
> I hope you all had recovered and this one will make up for the sad ending of the last chapter.  
> Thank you all for your great feedback, kudos and comments. It made me incredible happy to read and see all of them and they motivated me to bring this story to an end.  
> It's gonna be magic~
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

The wooden steps underneath Cor’s feet scrunched at every step he took. In his hands he balanced a plate with his homemade cheese bread, fresh from the oven and still hot. The cheese had melted over the bread, still bubbling here and there.

He stopped in front of Prompto’s room and knocked.

Silence greeted him from the other side. With worry Cor tried it another time.

It was a whole day now since Prompto had disappeared into his room and he hadn’t even touched the other plate Cor had made him the evening before in the hope the boy might eat if his uncle wasn’t there.

At his question about what had happened Prompto hadn’t answered. He had stared into nothingness, pressing something to his chest Cor couldn’t recognize, and had staggered slowly and trembling into his room.

The first thing Cor had thought was that the boy might have gotten into a fight with his friend. He had already been in a bad state when he arrived.

But even if they had a fight, which wasn’t unusual at Prompto’s age, Cor was still responsible for the boy. He had left him his space, but now it was enough.

He knocked another time.

“Prompto? Even if you don’t want to speak with me I’m coming inside now. You have to eat something,” he announced and entered the room.

Inside it was dark. The curtains were drawn, not letting a single ray of sunshine through. Cor stepped towards them and pulled them aside.

Sun streamed through the room, but there was no sight of Prompto at first. He wasn’t in his bed as Cor had assumed. But he hadn’t left the room either. That Cor would have noticed.

“Prompto?” Cor asked concerned, taking a look around.

There was a muffled sound above his head. He looked up and finally saw a hint of the boy.

A curled ball of blankets sat in Prompto’s adventure-headquarters and curled even deeper as Cor climbed up the ladder. The boy needed a talk nevertheless.

So Cor put the plate aside and sat next to the ball. He was a bit too tall for Prompto’s headquarters, so he had to duck his head in order to sit.

“Do you want to talk? I’m listening,” he offered. “Is it about your friend?”

The ball winced. So Cor was right.

“If you had a fight the best way would be speaking about it,” he kept on talking.

First the ball didn’t show any reaction at all. Then, slowly, the blanket got pulled down, until a bundle of blond hair popped up.

“It wasn’t a fight,” Prompto whimpered.

Now that Cor was able to see his face the sight worried him even more. Prompto’s eyes were red as well as his cheeks. His face was sunken and drained. Had he cried the whole time?

“I-I… I have-“ Prompto started, but was cut off as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Cor was shocked. He never had seen him like that. Instantly he reached out and did the only thing he thought was right. Pulling Prompto into a tight hug.

And Prompto cried weakly into his jacket. Cried and cried, while Cor pressed him firmly to his chest.

After a while Prompto’s crying was only small hicks. Cor assumed he had calmed down a bit, so he dared to ask further.

“That bad?”

“Worse than that,” Prompto answered him, his voice hoarse from crying.

“First, calm down. I’ll bring you something to drink and you should eat too. After that you can tell me what happened, alright?”

Prompto looked down and bit on his lip. Patiently Cor waited for an answer until Prompto finally nodded.

 

When Cor came back Prompto nibbled at a piece of cheese bread. He wasn’t hungry at all. In fact he felt nauseous. But he tried at least.

Cor sat next to him, giving him a glass of water. Prompto took it with shaking hands and drank a bit. The water was more to his liking and he felt indeed a little bit better afterwards. Only physically, otherwise he was still at rock bottom.

Cor waited for him to begin, not pushing, not asking. Just sitting there with the offer to listen.

After a while Prompto found the courage to speak.

“Yesterday… something happened,” he began.

The thought made him shake again. He didn’t want to think about it!

But his uncle was here and he was listening. He couldn’t send him away just like that.

“You… know my friend… isn’t very much… human.”

To his surprise Cor was not shocked by the fact. He still wore his serious expression as he nodded.

“Y-you know?” Prompto asked.

“I have never seen him and you told me you can only meet up in the spirit’s forest. So I guessed your friend isn’t a normal person.”

With widened eyes Prompto stared at his uncle. He knew about spirits? Since when?

But that wasn’t important now. Prompto remembered that he owed his uncle an explanation.

“Y-yeah. In fact he was a human but… the spirits made him part of their community in order to safe him. Which meant… his body wasn’t human.”

Cor’s expression got more serious. A frown appeared on his forehead.

“With his body not being human… he… couldn’t touch a human. It would break the illusion the spirits created for him and… and yesterday I-“

Prompto’s voice broke at the last words. He didn’t want to think about it! It only hurt!

His chest hurt, his throat hurt, his eyes hurt. His body began to shake and soon he crumbled into a ball of blankets again, sobbing quietly.

But suddenly he felt warm arms, wrapping around him.

“I see…” Cor spoke. “I’m sorry you had to experience something like this so soon, Prompto.”

“He was my best friend,” Prompto whimpered, pressing the mask tighter to his chest again as he leaned against his uncle and let himself indulge into his protective presence.

He didn’t let the mask go. Not once. Holding tightly onto it gave him the feeling that Noct was, somehow, still by his side.

 

Telling his uncle about what happened helped Prompto a bit to collect himself. He was able to move, even if it was just to the balcony at first.

Here he sat on the rocking chair, rocking back and forth while staring into an unknown distance. Several times he attempted to stand up with the thought that Noct was out there waiting for him. But then he reminded himself that his friend wouldn’t be at their meeting place and it was like a cold blade cutting through his heart.

His eyes fell down to the mask. Besides Noct’s clothes this was the only thing left of him and Prompto held on it as if it was his lifeline.

Without Noct who would he play with in the forest? Who would he speak to if he was down? Who would tell him the most ridiculous jokes? Who would laugh with him?

He pressed his lips together and held tighter onto the mask.

There was no replacement for Noct. No one was like him. He was special in so many ways. He was cool, funny and mysterious. But that hadn’t been the only thing about him.

He had ignited the wish in Prompto to be at his side, to stay with him. Forever!

But that wish was shattered now.

Slowly Prompto stood up, still lost in his thoughts. He needed a little walk and let his feet carry him.

 

It wasn’t a surprise when he found himself at the x, staring down at the mark as if it was the most horrifying sign he had ever seen.

Why was he even here? There was no one waiting for him any longer.

He wanted to turn around and head back again, but suddenly something caught his attention.

A white creature, scurrying through the undergrowth.

Prompto stopped at the spot, watching the direction the animal had disappeared into. There was no reason for following it. He hadn’t even got his camera to take a picture.

But nevertheless something drew him towards the animal and without a second thought he followed after it.

It waited for him, here and there, and as soon as he caught up it disappeared again. But something was strange about the animal.

Sometimes Prompto thought he saw a white rabbit and other times a white fox. It confused him, but also provoked his curiosity. 

He didn’t realized the forest got darker around him, not until the animal finally stopped at a stone, watching him with deep, big eyes.

Prompto stopped a few feet away from it, staring back.

They stared at each other like that for a long while until Prompto finally found his voice.

“Did you… bring me here with a reason?” he asked quietly.

The rabbit, or fox, didn’t answer. Prompto couldn’t say why he was disappointed. Animals couldn’t talk!

Instead of an answer the rabbit pointed with his nose towards Prompto’s chest.

He looked down to the mask he had pressed against himself the whole time.

“What`s with that?” he asked.

The fox covered his eyes with his tail and removed it again.

Prompto blinked a few times and finally understood. He should put the mask on.

But why?

Slowly he raised the mask to the front of his face, turning it in his hand. There wasn’t anything special about it, not at the first sight.

Besides the fact, that it was Noct’s mask.

Prompto closed his eyes and put the mask on his face. It hadn’t a ribbon or something like that so he wondered how Noct had worn it all the time. Now he experienced it on his own.

As soon as the cold surface of the mask touched his skin it got drawn to him like a magnet, resting comfortable as if it was made for him. It was a feeling of security, but also like a cage. Had Noct’s felt like this all the time he had worn the mask?

As he opened his eyes again he hastily pulled the mask from his face, eyes widened in shock and face pale. He took a look around slowly, making sure he was still in the forest. The rabbit sat still in front of him and waited.

“I… I just saw something that looked like a g-g-ghost?” he stammered to the rabbit. “I-Is this supposed to happen?”

The rabbit nodded and Prompto felt as if he was fainting. A ghost! This wasn’t a joke, this was real! He had seen a ghost! Never again could he sleep without nightmares. Maybe he should just turn around and run as fast as he could. On the other hand he was too curious to just leave now.

The rabbit still waited for him to put the mask on, so he inhaled deeply and prepared himself before putting it on his face for a second time.

He was greeted with the same sight.

It was still somehow the forest, but the trees shimmered in dark, unusual colors while in their crowns danced groups of blue sparks. Strange, glowing spheres hung from the tree branches, covering the whole forest in their spooky light. It looked like one of the paintings from Prompto’s childhood books about the magic world of spirits.

Suddenly a cold shiver ran down Prompto’s spine as a transparent, wobbling ghost walked right through him.

He tried not to freak out, held his breath and counted slowly to ten.

As the ghost had passed he let out his breath again.

‘No need to fear them. They can’t sense you anyway.’

Prompto jumped at the sudden voice, filling his head. Had one of the ghosts already possessed him?

‘I’m not a ghost. Look down, then you can see me.’

Slowly and stiffly Prompto dared to look down.

At the same place where the rabbit had sat before was a creature Prompto had never seen before. But it was familiar.

White and turquoise fur, a long, fox-like tail, sharp ears and a sharp nose.

“You… you’re the spirit from the mask,” Prompto realized.

The spirit made a joyful sound and jumped into the air.

‘That’s right? But this isn’t our first meeting. Do you remember when you first followed me into the forest?’

Prompto was very sure he had never followed a spirit. Besides Noct, but he hadn’t been a proper spirit either. Then a memory flashed through his mind.

He had followed a white rabbit before.

“Y-you’re the rabbit? The white rabbit?”

‘Yes! I’m glad you remember even after ten years. It’s nice to meet you again.’

“Yeah… ehm. Couldn’t forget that. So, why did you bring me here?” Prompto asked, shifting uncomfortable from one foot to the other. This place gave him goosebumps. It was beautiful and scary at the same time. He wondered if Noct had seen the world like this the whole time.

‘I know what happened yesterday and I need to show you something. You must know I’m Noct’s guardian spirit.’

Surprised Prompto raised his eyebrows.

“Is… that why he had worn a mask with a picture of you?”

The spirit nodded, jumped down from the rock and gestured Prompto with his tail to follow him. Never would Prompto have followed a spirit into a ghostly forest, but if it was true what he said, then he had to go. Whatever the spirit wanted to tell him it was about Noct!

The thought of his friend made Prompto’s chest hurt again. Maybe this was his punishment for letting him disappear. He was sure the spirits were angry with him.

But even if it was a punishment it was okay for Prompto. If he died today then he might be able to see Noct again.

The thought sounded unexpectedly sweet in his mind.

He followed the spirit through the forest until it stopped at a deformed tree, spreading over the old ruins of a building.

‘This is where Noct and I met for the first time,’ the spirit told him. ‘Take a close look around and you will see it too.’

Prompto did as he was told and stepped in front of the tree. At the roots appeared a shimmering figure. A small boy with messy dark hair and wearing black clothes. He sat on the roots, knees pulled to his chest and head bowed down.

Prompto felt his heart drop at the sight. This was Noct when he had been a child! Hastily Prompto kneeled in front of him and reached out for him, feeling the tears in his eyes. But as he wanted to touch him his hand slid through the illusion. He felt instantly cold. Of course he couldn’t touch him. This was just the past.

“Noct…” he whispered and pretended as if he could touch him nevertheless.

Suddenly the boy looked up and greeted Prompto with deep, blue eyes. It made Prompto smile, seeing the small and cute version of his friend. Though he knew he didn’t look at him he turned around to follow Noct’s gaze. There was the spirit again, but as well as Noct he was just an illusion now.

‘What are you doing here?’ the spirit asked the small boy.

Noct wrinkled his nose and his head sunk closer to his knees again.

“The spirits told me humans are bad and I shouldn’t go to them. But… I’m a human too, right?” Noct asked with a wavering voice.

The spirit closed the distance and sat next to Noct, poking the boy with his nose.

‘They said it because you’re special.’

“But I don’t want to be special,” Noct argued. “I… I like humans. I don’t think they are bad.”

The spirit jumped on Noct’s head, letting his tail wave in front of the boy’s nose.

‘You want to meet a human? Even if it’s dangerous for you?’

“Yes,” Noct said, even though he looked a bit scared.

‘Then you will meet one. A human who didn’t care if you’re special or not. Someone with a heart as pure as gold. Until then stay with the spirits, Noct. I’ll watch over you.’

The illusion disappeared again and left Prompto alone. He dropped his hand into his lap, shaking. The spirit walked up next to him and sat down at the place the illusion was before.

‘I choose you because you have a pure heart. But to be honest I wouldn't have expected it to turn out like this.’

“I’m sorry. Y-you must have been mistaken about me. I have hurt Noct. He- he disappeared because of me. You… you have chosen the wrong human,” Prompto said, his voice trembling.

He remembered the hurt in Noct’s voice after he told him they would never see each other again. Prompto had already felt the worst for letting Noct disappear but now he felt truly horrible. He wasn’t special. He had been a danger to Noct, just like any other human.

‘Would you wish you had never met?’ the spirit asked suddenly, making Prompto wince.

He stared down at his hand and weighted the thought in his mind. If he had never met Noct his friend would be still here. It sounded right at first.

But on the other hand Prompto had created so many countless memories with Noct he didn’t want to miss. Being with Noct and having him as a friend was the best thing that had ever happened in Prompto’s life. Even if it hadn’t ended in a good way.

‘See? Noct thought that too. Let me show you another thing.’

 

The spirit led Prompto through the forest again. Sometimes he could see a ghost from the corner of his eyes, but when he tried to concentrate on them they got blurry and vanished. The spirit had told him they couldn’t sense him, right? He was safe, right?

‘You are because you’re not a part of this world,’ the spirit explained to him. Somehow Prompto got the feeling it was reading his mind by now.

“Then… I can only see it?” Prompto asked.

‘Yes. Your special bond to Noct allows it, as well as the mask. With it you are able to take a look into the spirit’s world.’

Suddenly the spirit stopped. As Prompto saw where they stood his breathing hitched. A beautiful clearing full of glowing flowers was in front of him. Each of the flowers danced in a rhythm and tiny creatures, looking like cotton-balls, flew from one to the next.

“Wow…” he breathed out.

‘Beautiful, right? Here is our next stop.’

Prompto felt at awe, watching this wonderful scene. He kneeled down in the flowers and watched the tiny creatures. He would have continued if he hadn’t seen something from the corner of his eyes. He looked up and saw Noct lying in the flowers. It wasn’t long ago this time. He had the mask on his face and looked as Prompto remembered him. The spirit was on his chest, curled into a ball of fur.

This time Prompto knew it was an illusion, so he waited and watched. Even if his chest didn’t stop hurting at the sight of his friend.

Noct sighed and the spirit looked up.

‘Do you miss him already?’

“Yeah… but he will come again next summer. Until then I have to wait.”

Slowly Noct held up his hand and stared at it, turning it around and sighed again.

“You know… I wouldn’t mind if Prom would try to touch me.”

‘Do you think he would?’

Silence followed where Noct continued staring at his hand. The spirit sat up on his chest and patted at his hand, forcing him to put it down.

“I… don’t know. But I wonder if he would be as warm as his smile is all the time.”

 ‘You sound lovesick, Noct,’ it said.

“’Lovesick’? You mean… I’m in love?”

The spirit nodded, jumped into the air and started to tickle Noct with his tail. He chuckled and tried to hold it back. Finally he grabbed the spirit and rolled with him to the side.

“Guess I am. I… want to see him as soon as possible,” he admitted, embarrassed. “Do you think I can leave the forest and travel to him into the town?”

‘I fear this is not possible, Noct. You’re bound to the forest. But if he loves you too then a miracle might happen.’

“I hope you’re right.”

The illusion disappeared again. Prompto stared at the spot, his vision blurry from the tears. He clutched his hands in his lap.

“I do,” he whispered. “I do love you, Noct. More like anyone else. I… I wanted to protect you. So why did you touch me? Why did you disappear just like that?”

‘Because he loved you back. Noct knew what would happen, as well as you did. But he decided to do it nevertheless because he always wanted to feel what it is like to touch a human. And without you there wasn’t anyone he could wait for any longer. So he decided it would be the right time.’

“He shouldn’t decide things like that without me!” Prompto cried.

He let his head drop to the ground, grabbing tight around his shoulders and sobbed quietly. This was unfair. He hadn’t even had the chance to protest against it because he knew it was right. After their last meeting he would have never gone into the forest again. But it didn’t matter anymore because Noct had touched him and was gone now.

‘Don’t cry. It made Noct happy,’ the spirit said.

Prompto shook his head, causing the little creatures in the flowers to storm into various directions. How could Noct have been happy?

‘Can’t you see how he felt? It was the only chance he got. And he got it with you, the most important human in his world. It was his way to show you how important you were for him.’

It took its time but finally Prompto raised his head up. His shoulders dropped, as well as his grip around them. He felt empty but also… happy? In an unexpected way.

He realized that he had been so important to Noct that he would share the most precious thing he had to give with him.

“I wish I could have shown it him too,” he whispered, feeling guilty all of the sudden.

‘See? Now you understand. I know you would,’ the spirit chirped.

Prompto smiled a bit at the joyful sound of the creature. Now he was glad he had followed it.

“But… it’s too late now,” he said, averting his eyes to the ground. “He’s… no longer here.”

‘Maybe, maybe not.’

Confused Prompto knitted his eyebrows together.

“What do you mean? He had disappeared in front of my eyes.”

‘Yeah, he lost his spirit body. But he still has a human soul. And if human souls interact with others of their kind they grow very strong. Strong enough to break the façade of a spirit’s body. But a human soul cannot be broken that easily.’

The words confused Prompto more and more. He had just understood what Noct thought in his last moments and now the spirits spoke about souls?

‘Therefore I need you in order to fulfill Noct’s last wish.’

“Noct’s… last wish?” he asked.

The spirit nodded.

‘It’s my purpose to watch over him and now I want to bring my duty to its end. He had grown up and became strong enough to be someone of his own. But I need your pure heart and the bond you two had created. Therefore you needed to understand how he felt. The rest is easy. Just call him by his name.’

“Noct?” Prompto asked, unsure, and tilted his head to his side.

He didn’t really understand what the spirit exactly wanted from him, but he got the feeling it was important.

‘No, his real name.’

His real name? ‘Noct’ wasn’t his real name?

“I… I don’t know. Noct had always been… Noct,” he admitted.

‘Yeah because he knew a name has power in the spirits world. But he had told you, I’m sure of it. You just need to remember. Close your eyes and feel deep inside of you.’

Prompto did as he was told and closed his eyes. He still couldn’t think of another name as ‘Noct’, but he tried nevertheless.

Silence filled his surroundings and the small creatures from the flowers began to rest at the ground around him, watching the spirit curiously.

Memories filled Prompto’s mind. Dozens of dreamy summer moments he had with Noct in the forest. The pictures plopped up like the ones pinned to the wooden wall in his adventure-headquarters. One by one, filling the spaces to create another whole new picture.

And in the middle of it, enthroned over everything, bonding every single memory together, sat the masterpiece.

Suddenly he wasn’t in the spirit’s forest anymore. He laid in the grass at their favorite place, felt the warmth of the sun on his skin and a mild breeze brushing through his hair like the whisper in his ear of an oh so familiar voice.

“If you ever need me, call me…”

“Noctis!” Prompto called out, snapping his eyes open.

In this moment a lot of things happened at once. Prompto stared as if he was under a spell at the spirit who stood in front of him and began to glow and grow. The mask on his face shattered into tiny pieces, dancing around and flew into the spirit.

The surroundings began to change. Instead of the dark and spooky forest it turned white and sunny. The flowers made place for grass and the tiny creatures morphed into colorful petals.

Finally the spirit burst and Prompto instantly covered his head at the sudden amount of light, but just then he felt a warm grip on his arms.

He winced and slowly dropped his arms to stare with blown up eyes into another pair mirroring his expression.

They stared at each other, not able to avert their eyes. Until finally one of them found their voice.

“Prom?” Noctis asked.

Tears began to form in Prompto’s eyes. He raised his hand and touched Noctis’ face, sliding it over his cheeks and his nose. This wasn’t an illusion. It was Noctis, sitting there in front of him just as he had left him. Prompto’s breath hitched and without an answer he jumped into Noctis’ arms, letting his friend falling backwards into the grass.

“It’s you,” he cried, holding tightly on his friend. “It’s you. It’s really you.”

A sudden burst of emotions moved through Noctis and he needed a moment before he hugged Prompto back, nestling his nose into the other one’s blond hair and inhaled deeply the sweet scent of flowers and summer.  

“Don’t cry, I’m here. I’m real, Prom,” he whispered into Prompto’s ear, causing another wave of sobs from the other one.

After a while Prompto calmed down enough so that he could rest silently at Noctis’ chest, feeling his warmth and hearing the steady heartbeat.

“Never, ever do this again,” he said and punched Noctis.

Noctis coughed at the sudden impact, but smiled nevertheless and hugged his love tighter.

“Never again. From now on I will stay with you. No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the happy end.  
> Thanks for staying with me and the boys through all the trouble and tears.
> 
> I thought of writing a bonus epilog, as a fluffy addition to the story.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the fluffy epilogue!  
> This is a big THANK YOU for your accompany during the journey of little adventurer Prompto and his mysterious friend Noctis.  
> I had so much fun writing this AU! I'm feeling a bit sad now, but also happy it came to an end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last bonus chapter as much as I did during writing~

When Noctis saw the city for the first time he stared wide eyed at the huge buildings, one eyebrow raised and the other pulled down, while he grabbed tightly onto the armrest and pressed his nose against the cold surface of the window.

Prompto had to muffle his giggling behind his hand. It was gorgeous seeing his friend so fascinated and shocked at the same time and that only because of some buildings.

They decided to make a trip through the town where Noctis asked Prompto the most ridiculous questions he had ever heard.

“Why are people talking to flat metal and not to each other?”

“For what do you need a splattering puddle for if you can’t catch fish in it?”

“Is there a reason the trees are fenced-in? It’s not like they could run away.”

Prompto really tried to answer the questions seriously, but at some point he couldn’t pull himself together any longer and burst into laughter. He could understand why Noctis sulked afterwards. He had been serious the whole time which made it even funnier for Prompto.

He calmed his friend down by buying both of them ice cream. Thought they had eaten a lot of it during the summer Noctis was impressed by the amount of different flavors and needed a lot of time until he decided which one he want.

In the end he wanted blueberry ice cream while Prompto took lemon.

“The city is… crazy,” Noctis said as they sat together on a bench, each of them with their ice cream.

“’Crazy’? Not… awesome? Amazing? Incredible?” Prompto asked, chuckling.

Noctis shook his head and stared into the blue sky.

“No, just… crazy. Really, after the stories you told me I thought it wouldn’t be so… shocking to see all of this. But it is. And there are so many humans on the street…”

“Well… you don’t need to get used to that,” Prompto said.

He licked at his ice cream and enjoyed the sweet and sour taste of lemon on his tongue. He didn’t realize some of the ice cream got stuck on his cheek. Not until Noctis leaned towards him and licked it away.

“So… this is lemon?” he asked, resting his chin thoughtfully on his hand.

Prompto stopped, feeling the blood rush to his face. This hadn’t happened right now, had it? He covered his red face behind his hand and slid down on the bench.

“What’s wrong, Prom?” Noctis asked, concerned.

“Y-you can’t just do something like that in the public,” Prompto stammered.

“Why not? I saw couples kissing each other so I see no problem with this.”

How should Prompto tell his friend that these couples might be a little bit older and not in puberty like him and that it was unusual at an age of sweet sixteen to act like a couple? Well, some teens did it nevertheless but Prompto belonged to the fraction where it was just awkward to show it.

“I-it’s a… a problem for me,” he said.

Noctis scrutinized him with a disappointed look Prompto couldn’t stand. He felt instantly bad for saying it, so he sat up properly and moved closer to Noctis until their shoulders touched. All the while he looked to the ground.

“M-maybe… a little bit is okay,” he said, blushing all the way.

“Like… this?” Noctis asked.

He placed his hand under Prompto’s chin, forcing him to look up. As their eyes meet Prompto felt like he could melt into them. Noctis’ eyes were beautiful. Deep blue, like a starless night sky and a wilderness in them that drew Prompto in like a meteorite into the gravity field of a sun.

He held his breath as Noctis leaned in and connected their lips for a short kiss. And Prompto closed his eyes, kissing him back. For a moment he blanked out his surroundings. There was only Noctis and him.

Until he felt a cold, sticky liquid dropping over his fingers.

“The ice cream!” he called out, quickly pushing Noctis away and holding up the ice in his hands.

But it was already too late. Most of the ice cream had already melted over his hand or to the ground.

“Oh no…” he said, staring sadly at the disaster.

“We get you a new one. Besides…” Noctis began and licked his lips. “You still taste like lemon.”

The ice cream was quickly forgotten again as Noctis stole another kiss from the brightly blushing blond.

 

A few days later Noctis stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, cursing and frowning as he tried to fix his tie. Prompto had shown him several times how it worked, but he still couldn’t get a grasp on it. The tie didn’t want to cooperate with him. And why did they have to wear such an useless thing anyway? There wasn’t any benefit in wearing a tie!

He grunted and tried it once more.

But as it didn’t work again he smashed the unfinished tie to the ground, sat down on the toilet and crossed the arms in front of his chest, grumping and sulking.

“What’s wrong, Noct?” he heard Prompto who popped the door open.

“Nothing,” Noctis grunted, turning his head away and pressing his lips together in a thin line.

Even as he said it he knew Prompto wouldn’t stop worrying when he saw his reaction. And as he suggested the blond entered the bathroom and picked the tie up. Noctis took a small glance at him and pouted even more.

Prompto was already finished with his school garment, the tie a little bit too loose but the knot perfect.

“Do you need help?” Prompto asked.

“No!” was the first answer Noctis gave, but then he remembered that they would run late if he couldn’t finish the knot and Prompto had told him that it was important to be punctual for the first day at least.

“I mean… maybe a bit,” Noctis admitted, embarrassed.

He didn’t look up when Prompto walked behind him and leaned forward until his chest met the back of Noctis’ head and his arms dragged around his neck. Noctis tried to continue his sulking, but his resolve was already crumbling.

“I show you,” Prompto whispered to him.

Noctis sighed and let his arms drop to lean properly against Prompto. He closed his eyes and let him do the work.

Prompto’s body was warm and pleasant. Being close to him was the most wonderful thing Noctis had ever experienced and he enjoyed it in every moment he was able to. That was why his anger about the tie was quickly forgotten and made place for an even better feeling. The feeling of being in Prompto’s presence.

 

“Noct?” Prompto asked after he had finished.

No reaction came from the guy, so he tilted his head to see what he was doing.

Noctis had his eyes closed and a relaxed expression on his face. His head dropped to the side as Prompto moved.

The blond smiled gently. He took the opportunity to place a kiss on Noctis’ cheeks.

“No time for a nap or we’ll run late,” he said into his ear.

Noctis wrinkled his nose in protest. He didn’t want to wake up yet.

 

A little bit later they walked over the schoolyard, searching for their classrooms. Noctis had complained they weren’t in the same class, even after he had learned every day in order to catch up with Prompto. 

“Don’t be mad, Noct. I’m happy you’re at least able to go to school with me,” Prompto said.

It was the truth. Prompto didn’t like school very much. Too many people and too many bad experiences. But with Noctis he had a friend at school. The best he could imagine.

“We can meet up during the breaks,” he offered him.

Though it didn’t satisfy Noctis he agreed with him.

 

In his classroom Prompto took the seat he had taken every year since his classmates had bullied him once. In the last row beside the windows.

Just as he was about to pull his text books out of his backpack a group of girls approached his seat.

Prompto looked up, surprised. Usually his classmates ignored him for the most time.

On top of it, the girl leading the group was the beauty of his school year. Someone he didn’t have good memories with.

The girl waved her long, blond locks and leaned her hands on his desk, pushing out her chest.

“Hey, Prompto. You look good today,” the girl chirped.

He had expected everything but not this.

“Ehm… thanks?” he said, unsure and tried to look somewhere else.

Her presence alone made him uncomfortable, so he moved a bit away with his chair.

“How was your summer break?” she asked further, leaning more towards him over the desk.

It confused Prompto more and more. Why was she talking with him? They never talked! And on top of it in such a normal way. Not that he appreciated it. It was strange and gave him goosebumps.

“Fine, I guess,” he murmured, trying to show he didn’t want to talk with her.

But the girl ignored his distance and instead of going away she finally sat down on his desk.

“Sounds good. Mine were awesome. You know, I was at the sea. It was so hot and sunny. By the way, I saw you with a new guy today. I would like to welcome him to our school. Can you introduce us to each other?”

Prompto tried not to roll his eyes. So, this was it about. They didn’t intend to talk with him in the first place. They wanted to use him in order to get to know Noctis. He should have seen this coming. After all Noctis was really good looking. Even Prompto couldn’t believe that his boyfriend was hot stuff sometimes.

But this girl hadn’t known him with his mask.

“Why do you need me?” he asked, hoping to find a way to get rid of her.

“Cause it looked like you know him. It should be obvious for you to introduce us. After all we have known each other for a pretty long time, right?”

That was the greatest lie he had ever heard. Yeah, they had been in the same class since he could remember but he never really knew her.

“What if I say ‘No’?”

The girl opened her mouth, watching him in disbelief. She rose up, put her hands on her hips and sent him a glare cold as ice.

“Fine, then I ask him myself. You will see what you get for being so unfriendly.”

She walked away with determination and the group of girls followed her. Finally alone Prompto sighed, letting his head plopping on the desk. Now he wanted to see Noctis even more.

 

As the bell rang for the break Noctis was quick in gathering his things and walked outside of the classroom. The lessons were fine, but his curious classmates were not. He was still not very used to people and needed his space. The only one he wanted to see right now was Prompto, so he strolled to the place they wanted to meet up.

He didn’t come far. Suddenly a group of girls blocked his way. Their leader, a girl with long, blond locks, stepped forward and sent him a sweet, poisonous smile.

“Hey, I heard you’re new here. I bet you haven’t seen everything yet so how about a guided tour?”

Noctis frowned at her words. Her gestures, her voice and even her face, everything about her was wrong.

“No need for that,” he said dryly. “Can you please step aside?”

The girl didn’t even think about it. Instead she grabbed his arm and pushed her chest against his side.

“Why so cold? Come on, it wouldn’t take long,” she purred at him.

There was only one person allowed to touch Noctis. He pushed her away with force and stepped back to create a huge distance between them.

“Never, ever touch me again!” he hissed angrily.

The girl stared at him in shock. Finally she wrinkled her nose and pushed her locks behind her ear.

“Fine. I see you’re just as unfriendly as Argentum,” she said, turning on the spot and walking away with raised chin and propped up chest.

 

Prompto waited at the place they wanted to meet up. He stared down on his phone, checking the time. Noctis took longer than he had expected. He hadn’t got lost on the schoolyard, had he? It was his first day so it would be possible.

With a long sigh Prompto let his shoulders drop. He wanted to see Noctis more than anything else.

Just as he thought about walking to Noctis’ classroom and see if he might been there he heard his voice.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Immediately Prompto’s head shot up. As he saw Noctis a wide smile spread over his lips, but soon it disappeared again. Noctis had a grumpy frown and didn’t look happy at all.

“Did something happen?” Prompto asked, closing the distance between him and his friend.

Before he could realize what was going on Noctis took his hand and pulled him into a hug. The sudden closeness made Prompto blush.

Noctis inhaled deeply and let his shoulders relax a bit.

“I don’t need people who wear invisible masks on their faces,” he said.

Surprised Prompto raised his eyebrows and looked up to Noctis.

“Especially not people who touch me without my permission,” Noctis continued.

Realization spread over Prompto’s face and he smiled sympathetically at his friend.

“Ah, you met my classmates. Yeah, they can be pretty annoying.”

Noctis wrinkled his nose.

“I bet they belong to the sort of humans who build fences around trees,” he said dryly.

Though Prompto really tried not to, he couldn’t stop laughing after Noctis said that.

“It does keep bothering you, doesn’t it?” he asked, amused.

“As long as someone doesn’t show me a walking tree it will.”

 

At the weekend both sat in the living room of the small apartment Prompto could call his own. While Prompto sat in front of the couch table, playing with his phone, Noctis laid on his stomach on the couch, turning the ID-card he had received yesterday back and forth. A heavy frown was on his face and when Prompto looked up and asked him what was wrong, Noctis started sulking.

“I don’t like my surname,” he said.

“Man, you should be thankful my uncle arranged if for you,” Prompto said, rolling his eyes.

Cor helped Noctis a lot to get into society and become a proper citizen, even without a birth certificate or other official documents. Prompto didn’t know how his uncle had done it, but he guessed it was thanks to his old contacts.

“Yeah, but… can’t I change to yours?”

Slowly Prompto eyed him up and down, frowning. Noctis sounded so serious that Prompto wasn’t sure if it was just a pick-up line to get him away from the game or not. But a pick-up line would be unusual for Noctis who was just getting to know their society. So he must be serious.

“That’s not as simple as it sounds, Noct. This is a lot of bureaucracy.”

Noctis sighed and let his head drop into the pillow he was leaning against. He turned to Prompto and stared at him for a long time. Meanwhile Prompto got back to his game. He was just about to beat the boss.

“We could marry.”

Prompto’s character died in an explosion. The screen got dark and a red Game Over appeared on it.

As red as Prompto’s face.

“M-m-marry?!” he asked, shocked, after he found his voice again and turned instantly towards Noctis.

“Yeah, why not. I mean… I’ve read you can get another one’s surname by marrying him.”

“Y-yeah, b-but,” Prompto stammered and covered his face in order to calm down.

This was a serious question of someone who was just about to learn more about society, he reminded himself. It wasn’t strange thinking about marriage as it was a part of it.

“Y-you know that marrying someone is more than just getting his surname? It’s a… a holy promise that ties two people together for the rest of their life,” he tried to explain.

Noctis didn’t seem surprised at all.

“I know that. But I don’t see the difference. I mean… would you ever leave me, Prom?”

Hastily Prompto shook his head.

“See? Then we could also get married.”

Prompto was about burst out of embarrassment. His heart was beating madly in his chest and he was sure he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I-I-I,” he stammered. His mind refused to work any longer, but he needed to say something. Noctis watched him with curiosity and a small smirk started to spread around the corner of his mouth.

Finally Prompto managed to speak.

“I-I’m just sixteen. You can’t m-marry before you get eighteen.”

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but the smirk on Noctis’ lips spread wider and wider. He grabbed Prompto’s arm and forced him closer. So close Prompto was about to forget breathing.

“After ten years waiting to touch you two years are nothing,” Noctis whispered before leaning in to kiss him.


	5. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired so I drew some fanart for this. I'm still in love with the setting. The boys deserve the best <3  
> I hope you enjoy this little addition to the story.

The boy with the mask.

 

In the flower field.

 

Kiss of fate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> llamace drew some adorable fanart as well <3 Thank you so much!  
> You can see it here.  
> [llamace](https://llamace-doodles.tumblr.com/post/176503331576/drew-some-fanart-for-kocos-adorable-fic-meet-yo/)
> 
> I uploaded them on my tumblr as well (yes, I have tumblr now). So if you see them there - yes, that's me.  
> [Koco's Collection](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kocomico/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> How was it? Drop me a kudo or a comment to give me feedback :3


End file.
